


Inutilidad crónica

by Kikinu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Excelente trabajo, Tony —comenta Steve, una vez que regresan a la base, los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas.</p><p>A unos pasos de ellos, Natasha pone los ojos en blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inutilidad crónica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



—Excelente trabajo, Tony —comenta Steve, una vez que regresan a la base, los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas.

A unos pasos de ellos, Natasha pone los ojos en blanco.

—No fue nada, Capi. Tú estuviste, como siempre, gloriosamente patriótico y todo eso. En serio, casi me dan ganas de cantar el himno al verte y todo —bromea Tony, acercándose un poco más de lo aceptable socialmente a Steve.

Clint suelta un bufido, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre un sillón y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

—Basta, Tony, hablo en serio. Nos has salvado allá afuera —lo para Steve, dándole un apretón en el brazo y dedicándole una mirada profunda, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Recién vuelto a transformar y sentado a la mesa, Bruce deja caer la cabeza contra la misma, dándose pequeños y repetidos golpes.

—Gracias, Steve. En verdad… en verdad significa mucho para mí que podamos llevarnos bien. Aunque haga bromas todo el tiempo, en serio. Eso es como parte de mi personalidad, así como ser un miembro honorario de los boy scouts es parte de la tuya —comenta Tony, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Steve ría.

Sentado junto a Bruce, Thor mira con el ceño fruncido al par, como si hubiese algo que no pudiera comprender.

—Bueno, yo mejor… mejor me voy. Fury quería un informe de la misión, así que mejor no lo hago esperar.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Yo tengo que ir a construir un par de cosas, ya sabes. Cables, circuitos, tecnología… sí, eso.

Ambos se miran unos segundos más, como si quisieran decir algo y no se atrevieran, para luego finalmente saludarse con un cabeceo e irse en direcciones distintas.

—Los odio. No entiendo por qué no podemos matarlos. ¿Por qué no podemos matarlos? —pregunta Clint, sin moverse de la posición en la que está.

—Porque Fury no nos lo permite —le responde Natasha, sentándose a la mesa con Bruce y Thor.

—Estoy algo confundido —dice este último y se escucha un bajo “que novedad” por parte de Clint—. Es evidente que el Capitán y Tony sienten atracción el uno hacia el otro, pero podría asegurar que no están en una relación.

—Si lo que vas a preguntar es por qué pasa eso —comenta Clint, incorporándose—, pregúntale al Doctor.

Todos miran a Bruce, que levanta la cabeza, el cansancio evidente en su rostro.

—Básicamente… —comienza, para luego ponerse sus anteojos—. Son dos idiotas.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, Doctor —concuerda Natasha, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se pasan unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Clint carraspea, acercándose a la mesa.

—Así que… ¿quién quiere jugar a los casamenteros?

La sonrisa de Natasha se ensancha, pareciendo un poco tétrica, y Bruce los mira con la diversión clara en sus ojos. Thor los mira algo confundido, pero eso no es nada nuevo y ya están acostumbrados.

—¿Qué es un casamentero?


End file.
